jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin O'Shea
Erin O'Shea, 1950 year old Celtic Immortal and the last of the Iceni who fought the Romans under Queen Boadicea, Appearance Erin is very tall over six feet and highly athletic. With her ice blonde hair and statuesque beauty makes she has been described as so slender and blade-thin that one might not notice her unusual size-or even the fact that she was an obvious foreigner-nor slight her in the least most portion, for she was entirely and unmistakably a woman. She is always seen clutched her ever-present walking cane. History Birth Erin was born in the year 41 AD, two years before Claudius Caesar brought his legions across the channel to make it part of his empire. Quickening She fought beside Queen Boadicea at the Battle of Camlan and was killed along with most of her clan and people, but didn't die. Instead she lived on to suffer slavery and worse. Marriage During this time she met and married to a man named Roland, but their marriage had never been strictly monogamous on either end. For her own part she had been certain to not fool around with other men so that her husband could be certain whose children were his (though she was to learn later on that she could not have children, so she need not have bothered). However she did share him with a woman named Deirdre who she loved every bit as much as her darling Roland. Meiji era Four hundred and seventy-two years ago Erin was known as the legendary Hitokiri, Shiroi Osage! Even in the province of Edo they spoke of her in whispered legends of the Bride with White Hair who returned from the dead to avenge her Lord and Princess. Her legend became known far and wide. Erin was the sole survivor of the massacre at White Crane Castle, when Baron Mukudori Sitai and over four thousand of his household retainers were slaughtered by a rival clan of Samurai named Kurajin due to the betrayal of a trusted family servant. The legend has it that Shiroi Osage rose from her grave to personally visit each warrior of the Kurajin clan and administer a quick and silent death that was like an act of the gods...though in reality it was simply Erin putting to use her training in Ninjutsu. To exact revenge for the loss of her loved ones." Personality Erin lives in the moment she is rarely bored, and life for her is seldom monotonous, as she believes that you can never stop learning about life. As once you stop looking you basically stop living. However as a consequence of her advanced age she is prone to strolling through the corridors of time with blithe disregard for the passage of the centuries. Relationships Ukyo Erin met Ukyo about 10 years ago a little after she was abandoned by Genma both remember the other quite fondly. After hearing about Ukyo’s romantic troubles she took it upon herself to act as her designated representative. Genma Erin knew Genma back before he married Nodoka and like everyone else whose spent time with the man she knew he was no good. A fact proven after hearing about what he did to Ukyo and his son. Tatewaki It was Erin who gave Kuno his earliest lessons in sword craft. She was hired by his mother to instruct her children in English Literature. Akane Erin was the one who discovered that Akane’s problems were caused by brain damage and sought to help her. Cologne Almost 300 years ago Erin can strutting into the Amazon village seeking directions . she caused quite a scandal when after defeating one of their more promising warriors the warrior decided to give her the Kiss of Life Happosai Erin is the only attractive woman Happosai knows that he can't lay a hand on. Equipment Morgan-Kirin: The legendary Morgan-Kirin, forged by an equally legendary smith who folded the metal two thousand times over to give it an edge that the finest carbonized steels of today could not hope to match. It is over five hundred years old and was created for Erin during one of her earliest visits to these Islands. The blade itself is concealed within her staff and looks to be a mixture of Chinese an Japanese manufacturing. Powers & Abilities Thanks to her centuries of experience Erin’s form is nearly perfect and her thrusts and timing is incredible. In addition her form is augmented by the numerous styles and techniques she has learned over the years such as Phrenology, Amazon Pressure Point training and even the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Bathosai Technique. Special Techniques Mirror Chi Defense: this technique was taught to Erin by Cologne it allows her to deflect a Ki-attack merely by changing the polarity of her aura. Erin skill has reached a point where she can even repel attacks back at opponent. Trivia (The characters Erin or O'Shea and Leona Dubois are the creations of Jim Robert Bader and bear only passing resemblance to the characters and situations found in the regular Highlander series, from whose inspiration the basic concepts have been freely adapted.) Category:Ill Met in Nerima